Getting to You
by Joselynn
Summary: When things go wrong in the wizarding world and threaten to merge with the world of muggles, can Remus Lupin do what he is destined to, or will he be torn between chosing?


Disclaimer: I am not profiting from this in any way, all characters and places that sound familiar are JK Rowling's  
  
Rating: G (may be raised later for violence)  
  
A/N: this is my first Harry Potter fanfic, although I have done some LOTR fanfics. Basically this takes place with our three main characters (Harry, Ron, Hermoine) in captivity and the rest of the wizarding world in Voldemort's mercy. Except for a select few. A couple of the characters are mine, but you'll know them when you see them ; )  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The days are dark now, Voldemort's powers have grown more and more since his rebirth, but we couldn't see it, no, DIDN'T want to see it. But now that this has happened I cannot help but ask myself as I sit here in my stupor, could we have done anything to stop it? Was there ever an escape route that we were to blind to see? I do not know, it is to late anyway, the end of this is inevitable, the Dark Lord will continue to rise, holding the people of both wizarding blood, and muggles in his captivity until he gets tired of our existence and destroys everything. And Harry. well let us hope he will meet his fate less painfully then the rest of us will, I can only pray it is merciful, but I doubt mercy will be shown to any.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jacen lowered the parchment notebook held together by worn string woven through several holes punched into the sides of the paper creating a book of paper. It looked somewhat worn though the ink looked new, well not really brand new, but it looked as though this entry had been made only weeks ago, perhaps a month or so at the latest. Her father had been completely obsessed the past couple of months on this boy written in the journal, she kept hearing him mutter to himself in his sleep,  
  
"Harry, don't.turn away!" "I'll kill you Voldemort, I swear I will."  
  
Those sayings came every night now, accompanied with tossing and turning; her father was constantly battling his nightmares. And every night Jacen would sit by his bed and stroke his rich brown hair, so similar to her own, except his was streaked with gray. Jacen knew it pained him to see her caring for him, but since her mother's death at Voldemort's hands he had no one to make sure he was taking care of himself. After all Remus Lupin was no ordinary man, having been bitten by a werewolf at a young age, Remus was often weak, especially right after his transformation, Jacen made sure he was protected and kept safe. She couldn't bear to loose her father; he had been the only parent Jacen had truly known. Her mother had died when she was thirteen, four years ago, but even before that Jacen had not really known her mother; she was always off trying to defeat the Lord Voldemort. Jacen's unique lavender tinged eyes read the entry once more in her fathers journal before hastily shoving it back into his desk drawer, he would be home soon from his patrol and she wanted to have dinner ready when he got there. Jacen had never meet Harry before, although she had heard a great many things about him. The Boy That Lived, she thought smiling a little at this, what a title. The smile quickly turned to a frown, she wished her father would return soon, for it was late and the cold darkness seemed to press in on her. Moving out of the study Jacen made sure she closed the door firmly behind her before she retreated into the kitchen passing several unoccupied rooms in the process. Ever since Voldemort's unexpected rise thirteen years ago people in the wizarding world more and more weary of strangers, now it was at a point where wizards who were once friends now questioned that relationship. She was only four when Voldemort found his power once more. She should have gone to Hogwarts when she was an eleven year old like all the wizards and witches before her, but Voldemort had destroyed the school only a few short years after his rebirth into full power, destroying the last safe haven for the young children wishing to find safety and knowledge within it walls. Her father and mother had taught Jacen all they knew about magic and Defensive skills but it was not the same. Sirius Black had come to live with Remus and Jacen when the school was gone and together the two wizards protected the small town they called home. But when an owl had come from an unknown source stating that three graduated students from Hogwarts had gone missing, Sirius and Jacen's father had taken a special interest in it. Upon investigation Jacen learned that these three "students" were very special to her father and his best friend, for Sirius' own godson Harry Potter along with his two best friends Hermoine Granger and Ron Weasley had been the ones kidnapped, and the one responsible was indeed the Dark Lord, and for this Jacen pitied the three of them.  
  
Just then a loud crying could be heard from a room towards the back of the house, sighing Jacen moved to the hall, knowing that if her little brother's cries continued at that intensity he would surely wake Sirius' infant son. Carefully opening the door to her brothers room Jacen wove her way through the numerous toys littering his floor, and sat down on the edge of his bed, placing a hand on his back.  
  
"Dameon, wake up." She said quietly, giving him a light shake. When he didn't respond to her request Jacen repeated it louder, giving him a slightly harder shake, this time his eyes slowly blinked open, he looked dazed and Jacen waited for him to acknowledge her first.  
  
"Jacen?" he asked, unsure of where he was.  
  
"Yes Dameon, now why were you crying?"  
  
"Jacen.., I.." He broke off and his eyes darted around the room. "Where's daddy?" he asked, an urgency to his young voice.  
  
Jacen sighed and placed a hand on his cheek trying her best to sooth the child, "He's with Sirius, they have not returned from patrolling yet, but they will soon. I promise." Still he seemed scared and this sent a chill into the pit of Jacen's stomach.  
  
"Jacen, I want daddy. I have a feeling." He then burst into tears again and Jacen pulled him close to her, Dameon had been known for his uncanny ability to predict certain things by getting "feelings" the last time he had had a felling was right before the notice came of the trio's abduction. And when he was only five he had had constant nightmares that his mother had been horribly murdered. Shortly after Voldemort had tortured her to death. Jacen had learned to take his feelings seriously, but she did not know what she should do, there *wasn't * anything she could do, and so as she held her little brother Jacen could only pray her father and 'uncle' returned quickly. And, she thought, safely.  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please review, I would very much appreciate it 


End file.
